User blog:TheCoolWikiDude/My Custom Episode 11
You need some scares this Halloween. This custom episode is one heck of a ghost story. No really it is a ghost story! This is guaranteed to scare you. For your entertainment and approval, I bring you: Mostly Ghostly Starring Flaky, Lifty & Shifty(making their starring debut in my journal of custom episodes) and Lumpy Special Guest Star: Buddhist Monkey Featuring Cuddles, Giggles, Lammy and Mr. Pickles, and Disco Bear Appearances by Generic Tree Friends I promise there will be no deaths. It was a dark and stormy night as Flaky, Lifty and Shifty and Buddhist Monkey are on the road when suddenly Lifty and Shifty's van runs out of gas. Flaky panics because there isn't a gas station for miles. Buddhist Monkey calms her down. The 4 of them walk in the storm and Flaky gets so scared. They come upon a haunted house Flaky rings the bell and Lumpy the care taker of the place answers. Lifty and Shifty ask for some gasoline. Lumpy tells them it is in the shed but the storm is so bad they will have to wait. So Lumpy leads the 4 to a bedroom for the night until the storm lets up so that they can get some gasoline from the shed to put in Lifty and Shifty's van. One loud clap of thunder scares Flaky so much she pees herself. Lumpy cleans up the mess. As the 4 settle down in the bedroom. Buddhist Monkey sleeps with Flaky to make sure she doesn't get frightened. Lifty and Shifty steal some worn out coins from the under their beds. The clock strikes midnight and the storm has weaken some but Flaky woke up due to a thumping noise from the other room. Flaky goes to investigate, Buddhist Monkey goes with her. They go into the hallway and see ghosts of Cuddles, Giggles, Lammy, Mr. Pickles and Disco Bear come out of nowhere. Flaky and Buddhist Monkey both freak out. Buddhist Monkey goes to fighting mode to keep Flaky safe. He attacks the ghosts but to his horror, the ghosts are translucent as his fists go through them causing Flaky to scream some more as she sees some more ghosts down the stairs in the form of Generics. This wakes up Lifty and Shifty from their sleep and a mad dash in the haunted house starts. From room to room, the 4 frightened tree friends try to out run the ghosts chasing them. Lifty and Shifty steal a broken lamp, a broken mirror and they steal some diapers from the bathroom to put on themselves and Flaky if they have an accident during the chase. Buddhist Monkey is offered a diaper but he rejects one. They go through the whole house and outrun the ghosts. Buddhist Monkey smells something stinky. Flaky, Lifty and Shifty have went poo poo in their diapers. They stop and go change themselves into clean diapers in a closet sending the soiled diapers into the trash can. Buddhist Monkey has an idea. The 4 grab flashlights ans expose them to the ghosts. It is a little difficult but they expose light on the ghosts stunning them. Lumpy walks out and sees what is going on. When morning comes, he offers the group gas. After Lifty and Shifty fill up the thank Lumpy whose head has turned. Flaky, Lifty and Shifty get scared the go pee pee in their diapers. They remove the wet diapers and rush into the van. Buddhist Monkey jumps in after them and they drive away. Lumpy comes out of the bushes and we learn that it is dummy. Back in the van, all 4 are traumatized by their experience at the haunted house. The episode closes on Buddhist Monkey comforting Flaky who is crying. Moral: "There are no such things as ghosts!" Deaths: None because the ghosts are already dead! Injuries: Flaky pees on the floor in the haunted house Flaky Lifty and Shifty poop their diapers during the chase and later they pee their diapers when the Lumpy dummy scares them. Comment please and I hope this scares you. (Laughing like Fliqpy) Happy Halloween! Category:Blog posts